A strange love story
by RenOkumura
Summary: AU. Cuando dos polos completamente opuestos se juntan nada bueno puedo pasar, menos cuando se trata de Kazunari Takao y Shintarou Midorima de quiénes hablamos. TakaMidoTaka, Yandere!Takao.


**Disclaimer. Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes (a excepción de los OCs utilizados en esta historia) pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei uwu yo solo escribo esta historia por diversión y entretener a los fans del fandom.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, lemon en un futuro no tan lejano, universo alterno o eso intento, Yandere!Takao, OoC, OC's, lo normal en muchos fics, si no te gusta no leas por favor.**

**Espero ser bien recibida en el fandom de KnB, si hay alguien de SnK que siga alguna de mis historias les pido perdón, pero las musas han estado bastante caprichosas para que pueda escribir algo decente de las historias que ya tengo sin mencionar que fui vilmente chantajeada para hacer un re-make de mi primer historia y que debo tres one-shots desde hace casi un mes xDU en fin, espero que le guste la idea algo rara que tengo para hacer uso de los personajes de esta serie y sus comentarios o críticas constructivas.**

**Prologo. How to began?**

_En esta vida existen bastantes cosas extrañas, bizarras, poco comunes y difíciles de contar y entender del todo….Cosas y situaciones que rozan lo absurdo y lo estúpido de tan solo imaginarlas pero aun así, es bastante común saber que existen. Esta historia entra en las situaciones extrañas que rozan lo absurdo de tan solo imaginarla pero que es común saber que existe._

_¿Estás dispuesto a conocerla a pesar de los riesgos que existan? Si es así, permíteme darte la bienvenida a este extraño mundo lleno de sucesos extraños que rozan lo absurdo de tan solo imaginarlos._

Todo da inicio en el hogar de Kazunari Takao, un joven que físicamente puede parecer normal pero que no lo es realmente; a pesar de esa deslumbrante sonrisa que encanta a muchas chicas y su carácter siempre alegre y a veces molesto para muchos de sus amigos muy pocos sabían que era realmente. Si te dijeran que los vampiros existen. ¿Creerías que esa persona está loca o le darías crédito por su descubrimiento? Si contestaste que le darías crédito por su descubrimiento estás en lo correcto…los vampiros en verdad existen y no son como los pintan en los libros, que solo salen de noche y se alimentan de sangre de personas vírgenes porque no es así.

Antes de dar inicio en sí a la historia mejor hablemos sobre cómo son realmente los vampiros. Para empezar son seres que pueden convivir con los seres humanos en armonía y sin que estos últimos se den cuenta de su existencia, en su mayoría suelen tener el cabello castaño oscuro o negro y hermosos y penetrantes ojos así como buena visión, pueden salir de día sin temor a que el sol les haga daño y contrario a las leyendas no le temen al ajo. Además, solo aquellos que tienen han sido mordidos por un vampiro o son hijos de una pareja de estos enigmáticos seres solo sienten la necesidad de alimentarse de sangre llegados los 16 años, no antes pero si un poco después…todo depende de que tan fácil el cuerpo se adapte a estos cambios; por cierto, les gusta la sangre de aquellas personas entregadas al pecado sin importar cuál sea. Dejando esto en claro, ahora sí continuemos.

Kazunari Takao no era un joven normal, en efecto, él era un vampiro y uno realmente adicto al sexo sin compromiso. Su familia tampoco era normal una vez que lo analizas. Su hermano o más bien medio hermano por parte de su padre, Tatsuya Himuro –un repatriado de Estados Unidos- junto a su hermano adoptivo Taiga Kagami –un brujo de nivel menor y un obsesionado con el Basket y las hamburguesas- muchas veces lo sacaban de quicio cuando comenzaban a discutir por cualquier tontería; por otro lado su hermana menor Sakura y la hermana mayor de Taiga de nombre Akane Kagami eran bastante agradables y menos peligrosas que sus hermanos excepto cuando estás se acercaban a la cocina.

Por otro lado tenemos a Shintarou Midorima, otro joven que físicamente parece ser normal pero que no lo es. El peliverde era el único hijo varón y por lo tanto heredero de la fortuna de la familia Midorima pero eso no es todo, también era uno de los demonios más fáciles de encontrar en el mundo. Un íncubo, pero no uno cualquiera, no señor…porque él era un íncubo virgen sin interés alguno en alimentarse de la energía y el placer sexual como lo harían los de su especie.

¿Cómo es que este par totalmente opuesto se conoció? Bueno, fue durante la primavera de su primer año de instituto. Fue tan rápido que ninguno de los dos lo vio venir y en el momento menos indicado.

-Huele…tan bien. Quiero todo de esa persona-

**Autor's final notes:**

**Well…no es mi mejor idea, pero sé que con el tiempo puede mejorar y llegar a atraer más personas. Por cierto, algunas de las aclaraciones que haré son:**

**Himuro aquí es dos años mayor que Takao, por lo que tiene 17-18 años aproximadamente.**

**Kagami es un año menor que Takao**

**La hermana de Taiga tiene la misma edad que Himuro y físicamente es como fem!Kagami**

**La hermana de Takao es dos años menor que Taiga y físicamente es como fem!Takao**

**Existirán bastante saltos temporales, si la historia les parece confusa es por eso mismo**

**Any question, some recomendation, any problem? Dejen un review con su opinión, recuerden que los autores nos sentimos más inspirados cuando reconocen nuestros trabajos.**

**Por cierto, ¿someone here is a roleplayer? Quiero conocer más gente que rolee personajes de KuroBasu *m***


End file.
